


Something for the Groom

by aristos_asphodels



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Wedding Planning, Wedding Sabotage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristos_asphodels/pseuds/aristos_asphodels
Summary: Laurent and Nikandros put aside their disputes to impede the wedding plans of Damen and Jokaste and end their relationship. They have three weeks. And everyone has a secret.





	1. A "Surprise" Engagement: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you so much to the amazing and beloved laurentshair for beta-editing this! She was working harder than God LOLOL  
> To those who originally saw this on tumblr, thank you for the excitement and support. I probably wouldn't be writing this if not for you guys. This was originally supposed to be one chapter, but I decided against it in the end. So the beginning is two parts. I'm kinda shy/nervous about posting this and every time I do anything technology wise outside a google search I end up feeling like a 90 yr old man, so imma go. Hope you guys enjoy!

Driving down the long stretching highway, Laurent had the roof retracted to his royal blue mustang convertible. The wind whipped at the wisps of his hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail, braided on top and pulled back tightly. His hands rested gracefully on the leather steering wheel as he sped on a turn turning towards the sun, shining remarkably against his aviators. 

Laurent glanced at the clock while adjusting the volume of his stereo; almost maxing the volume of  _ Today’s Top 40 Indie _ . He realized he was going to be on time, so he pushed his foot on the gas and watched as the digital gage displayed the exponential growth of his speed.  _ 75\. 80. 85.  _ On time wasn’t acceptable. It was either he arrived early, or he died. 

While speeding down the road, he signaled and began to merge over towards his exit. He cut off a red Lexus in the process, which caused the driver to scream derogatory comments while flipping Laurent off. Laurent replied with his own smirk and reproachful gesture before he  sped away off on the exit ramp towards Damen’s mansion. After several miles, one side of the road was bordered with crystal turquoise waters that shimmered orange and pink off the sunlight. Across the waters was an endless horizon which sparked the dreams of thousands, and stole them during the night’s high tide. 

The breathtaking coastline and white sand made the ungodly heat of the California sun seemingly more bearable. And when Laurent would arrive at Damen’s family mansion, the sun would have no comparison to Damen’s bright smile and warm heart. A single nod with an additional toothy grin from Damen directed at Laurent, and Laurent would heat up more than any burning star ever could. 

Finally, a sign displaying  _ Welcome to Ios  _ followed by the population number. Laurent could see all the mansions  and private beaches in the distance. There were extremely wide spaces between each home with uncounted acres that stretched for miles.. 

As Laurent continued his drive on the quiet road, he turned his music off, enjoying the silence for a change and the warm breeze as it sped past his cheeks. The sun shimmered through the tree branches and bounced off the water which was now about a mile off from the road, but it could be seen glittering through the spaces between the foliage. 

It was obvious which mansion was Damen’s. Its architecture mimicked Ancient Grecian palaces with its white columns and marble aspects. Driving up the interminable driveway, Laurent recognized the familiar Fountain of Zeus which placed itself at the top of the driveway causing a roundabout at the front entrance to the Mansion. 

As soon as Laurent parked his car at the bottom of the wide stone white staircase, the grand entrance door swung open as a young man with dark hair and deep olive skin ran down the steps. He offered his hand out and gestured at Laurent’s keys. Laurent tossed them up for the man to catch -which he did, only fumbling slightly causing his cheeks to redden - and made his way up the expansive staircase.

Laurent was three quarters the way up when Damen bounded out of  the house, running at Laurent. Once Laurent was in Damen’s grasp, he was lifted off his feet and twirled around. Much to Laurent’s dismay, his blush was substantial. He hit Damen’s massive shoulders and scolded him for roughhousing on the stairs. 

Damen laughed outright and clutched Laurent to himself for several seconds longer, embracing Laurent completely. While held up, Laurent slid his arms across Damen’s shoulders and wrapped them around the giant man, hiding his face into Damen’s neck. He breathed in the familiar, and deeply missed scent. 

Laurent pulled back first. The close contact was starting to unnerve him. It wasn’t Damen’s fault. The fault was entirely Laurent’s and his insatiable, hopeless, unrequited love. Laurent was still being carried, looking directly into Damen’s eyes. Damen was beaming genuinely and his smile held more love than Laurent believed existed in the world. 

Laurent directed his stare at the ground in an attempt to hide his scarlet cheeks. His pounding heart was making itself well known and created a challenge as he tried to find a suitable sentence to say. 

“I…”  _ missed you _ . “Would like to be put down now, you giant animal.” 

Damen in all his excitement cackled much harder than was actually needed, seeming as no joke was said. Laurent only felt the aura of his own self-loathing and embarrassment. Laurent felt his feet gently settle back onto the ground. He was once again at shoulder height with Damen. 

“Aw, you’re still short,” Damen exclaimed, to which Laurent scowled and turned to go get his car, drive off back home, and never speak to Damen ever again. 

Damen impeded his plan as his large hand grabbed at Laurent’s and began dragging him into the home, chuckling at Laurent silliness. Their skin contrasted. 

‘Beautifully’ Damen had once said. It was said when Laurent was 16 and had a broken heart -as far as anyone, especially Damen knew- so he knew Damen had only been trying to make him feel better. Under that day’s circumstances it was almost moot.  

 

_ With a single backpack, Laurent ran out the door. In the pitch-dark of night, Laurent fled from his home. His heart pounded in his ears as his gangly legs carried him across the concrete road. His black hoodie was up and tied to keep it from slipping down and revealing his bright blond hair. Across the horizon, the blazing sun began to rise.  _

_ Laurent sat on a bench, face flushed, as he calmed his heart in the large airport lobby. He had been running all night and his feet were blistered and he could feel his blood soak into his socks. He was never one for athletics; his whole body was aching. Laurent almost worried his entire chest was going to collapse and he would die right there on the bench.  Laurent changed his socks out then, he pushed himself off before he fell asleep, not wanting to miss his plane. _

_ He purchased and printed out his airport ticket at a self-managing machine and made his way to airport security. He had to keep himself from wincing as he took his jacket and shoes off. He was nervous his feet would still bleed through the new socks, but for the 30 seconds he had his shoes off no blood tracked against the ground.He was safe from suspicion.  _

_ He quickly threw on his hoodie and tied his shoes back on his feet. His steps were a quick brisk, on the edge of a run. Laurent glanced at his ticket to affirm his gate number and made his way over.  _

_ By the time Laurent reached his gate, the plane was starting to board. He placed himself at the back of the line and waited to get his ticket approved.  _

_ The flight attendant smiled at him. “You look a little nervous, honey. Are you scared of flying?” Laurent shook his head and offered a awkward, reassuring smile. His body was trembling. His brain was processing all the possible problematic outcomes that could happen if he wasn’t on the plane and up in the air.  _

_ But the flight attendant approved his ticket and sent him on his way down the long hall leading to the plane. He stepped inside and placed his backpack underneath the seat in front of him. Laurent leaned back and let his eyes flutter closed. He wasn’t able to relax and fall asleep till he felt the roaring turbulence of the plane taking off. He hadn’t slept at all, so he took the two and a half hour plane ride as the perfect opportunity to catch up.  _

_ He had remained dead asleep till a mom, who was sitting beside her young daughter, shook Laurent gently awake. He startled up and when she gave a warm  smile. He nodded, realizing that they had landed and gathered his things.  _

_ It was easy leaving the airport; no Uncle to keep him from leaving. So he called  a taxi and waited outside on the airport benches. As the taxi arrived he threw his backpack in and it skid to the seat across and sat himself down as he gave the address to the driver.  _

_ He slept more.  _

_ He awoke to the driver shouting at him to wake up. He looked out the car window to see the large, familiar mansion. He threw the amount owed at the driver and told him to keep the change and drive quickly. The man did, and soon he was alone staring down enormous doors.  _

_ Walking up the steps proved difficult as his legs trembled like jelly. Gripping his fingers tight together he pounded against the door. It was late morning now, Damen would be awake by now especially since it was a weekday.  _

_ Shifting on his feet Laurent peeked through the window briefly and searched for a shadowy figure of some kind. When he couldn't see one he pounded against the door again. He flushed when he heard a gruff voice call out “Yeah, I’m coming! Give me a second.”  _

_ Laurent thought he would go deaf from how loud his heart was hammering in his chest, a concert of anxiety playing against his eardrums. The door swung open. Damen was there leaning against the edge of the door with his large hands, hair mussed and in a pair of briefs. He processed Laurent for a moment. Staring down, blinking.  _

_ “Laurent?”  _

 

“Laurent!” Laurent startled out of his memory and focused his attention towards the well-known voice of his beloved brother, who was coming out the living room into the entrance hall. Damen stepped out of his way as he pulled Laurent into a tight hug, which Laurent easily returned. 

Auguste pulled back, letting his hands rest on his little brother’s shoulders. His eyes were starting to get wrinkles on the edges but they twinkled just as they had when he was a child. They smiled softly at each other. A loving silence of  _ you’re here right now, so everything is okay.  _

Laurent crossed his arms. “Where’s the baby? I haven’t seen him in months. I’m ready to sneak into your rooms and steal him,” Laurent teased. He was extremely giddy. The last he saw of his youngest nephew was when he had been born. Time had been hard to find the last few years. Even though it had been 17 months since Éloi was born, Laurent had a frightened feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would be five, running around without a care and spewing adolescent philosophy on shoe-tying. 

“Have your own, don’t steal mine!” 

“You have more than enough. An ‘heir and a spare’ as our parents used to say.”

Auguste let out a laugh “Éloi is my spare, Laurent.”

The entryway was spacious. The whole home maintained a spacious atmosphere, but with the furniture and loud voices of laughter, television, and children, it felt homely. Lived in. 

“You have Nicaise and Marie. Éloi is rightfully mine.” Auguste turned back to playfully glare and Laurent returned the glare along with sticking his tongue out at Auguste like a child. 

Laurent knew better than to immediately go for Éloi, knowing Nicaise would feel upset. Laurent walked into the living room and hugged Nicaise, who was sitting on the couch browsing the web with his phone. The hug was awkward from the position and Nicaise being caught off guard.  

Nicaise struggled against Laurent’s squeezing affection. “Get off me, asshole.” 

“My, my,” Laurent didn’t let go, only squeezed harder. “Did you hear what he just called me, Auguste?” 

“What did he say?” Auguste called from the kitchen and both could hear his footsteps coming over into the living room. Nicaise attempted to elbow Laurent in the stomach but failed when Laurent let go. Giggling he answered back to his brother. 

“Oh nothing. Nevermind.” Laurent gave a smirk and a wink to Nicaise, who flipped him off in return. Auguste had appeared in the archway questioning Nicaise on whether or not he needed to put a dollar in the swear jar so Laurent grabbed at his brother’s shoulder and turned him to walk together towards the kitchen. 

Sitting at the marble island counter was Marie, munching on raspberries that Damen had given her. Marie was talking to Damen in jumbled French and Laurent could tell he was having a hard time understanding. Not because he couldn’t speak French, he knew it fluently (Laurent learned that the hard way), it was because she herself was intermixing her French and English along with her six year old jumbling of words. Mostly, he would just nod and laugh. But he attempted to listen intently. He genuinely cared about what she was saying.  

Laurent could feel the fluttering of dove’s wings in his heart. He needed to tear himself from Damen before his heart ripped itself out his chest and begged Damen for whatever mercy he could provide. Baby Éloi; a perfect distraction. 

Laurent greeted Kashel who was busy on the phone. She gave him a big smile. She would have waved but with her right arm she was holding Éloi, cutting vegetables with her free hand, and talking into her cell which was tucked between her cheek and shoulder. Laurent reached out, gesturing to Éloi. Kashel handed him over and plopped him with ease into Laurent’s arms.

Éloi began to grab at Laurent’s ponytail and pulled. With his head being jerked down Laurent chuckled as he tried to remove Éloi’s grabby fingers. The more he worked to remove Éloi’s fingers, the harder his hair was pulled. So much for keeping his hair up and away from this exact situation. 

Suddenly, a large presence appeared behind him and helped separate the excited toddler’s hands from Laurent’s pale blond hair. “Thank you, Damen.” 

“He did that to my hair a couple hours ago,” chuckled Damen.

“Really? I thought that bald spot was just from you getting old.” Damen’s hand instinctively went to his hair and then playfully punched Laurent’s arm. 

“Be nice. I’m with child.” 

“I’m not worried because it seems he’s stronger than you.” It was Damen’s turn to receive a punch in the arm. 

When their laughter died down, Laurent turned his full focus to Éloi, cooing and kissing him all over. While Laurent bounced him in his arms while meandering through the kitchen, Laurent stroked Éloi’s hair, asking him simplistic questions and giggling when Éloi babbled nonsense back. 

Laurent had made his way to the other side of the spacious kitchen, beholding the room around him. 

 

_ Pushing past Damen, Laurent made his way towards the staircase and bounded up into his assigned room that was always left empty for when he would stay during summers or holidays.  _

_ He could hear Damen calling his name as he slammed the door and started to unpack his backpack. As Damen opened his bedroom door, Laurent sped out and past him in an attempt to avoid being confronted or grabbed.  _

_ Back at the bottom of the stairs Laurent made his way to the kitchen. “I’m starving,” Laurent cried out. It was more of a yelp as a result of his nerves. He made his way to the fridge, aggressively tugging it open. The cold air was welcome against his heated skin.  _

_ He flinched when he was tugged away at his shoulder and the fridge slammed closed. When Laurent had flinched, Damen gave a quick apology. _

_ “I’m exhausted and starving,” Laurent pouted.  _

_ “Why are you here?”  _

_ “Too tired to comply,” Laurent sneered. “I might faint.”  _

_ Damen knew Laurent wasn’t going to be answering anything if he was in such a foul mood. Laurent walked over to the island counter and sat down. Damen went to the fridge and placed down leftover Astakomakaronada (it was a Greek dish of spaghetti with lobster. Laurent had watched Damen and Auguste make it together, summers ago) in front of Laurent. He picked up the container and shook it a little, giving a frown he held it back out to Damen. “It’s cold.”  _

_ “Heat it up.”  _

_ “My feet are sore.”  _

_ “Why would your feet be sore? I’m not going to believe you ran all the way here.” _

_ Laurent gave a low whine. He put the lid  back on the container and threw the container back at Damen, who flinched, but caught it. Damen gripped on the container, gawking at Laurent, who had a nasty pout directed at the food. He ran a hand through his dark curls, inhaling slowly in an attempt to calm down.  _

_ He picked up the food and put it in the microwave, punching in a random number and letting it heat up. Laurent was beyond overwhelmed; Damen knew that much. He needed to calm down and steady Laurent before he started an interrogation. Laurent was a spontaneous little fucker, but he didn’t do anything without a lot of thought about the pros and cons. Whatever brought him here out weighed the possibility of missing school and causing an uproar of missing person media. Damen would need to call Auguste immediately before their Uncle called claiming Laurent was missing. Auguste would think the worst.  _

_ Damen questioned softly, “Are you okay? Physically?” _

_ “I’m breathing aren’t I?”  _

_ More stern, “Laurent.”  _

_ “I want a bath,” Laurent mumbled. He had his head down, using his hair to hide his face.  _

_ “I need to call Auguste.” Noisy beeping came from the microwave announcing that the food was ready.  _

_ “Please, Damen.” It was a genuine plea and Laurent still hadn’t looked up. Damen took the food out of the microwave, obtained a fork, and walked around the counter. Standing next to Laurent, he placed the food down in front of him. When Laurent reached up to eat he hesitated as Damen’s large hands moved his hair - which he grew out to hang in front of his face - from his wet, tear-stained face.  _

_ Fidgeting, Laurent turned away to stare outside. Damen gave a kiss to his forehead after letting out a sigh and left the kitchen, heading upstairs. Laurent knew it was to start a bath.  _

_ He picked up his fork, stabbing and twirling  the pasta.  _

 

The kitchen had become more lively than before when Nicaise came as Damen’s other relatives started to arrive. Nicaise hooked his phone up to the bluetooth speaker and started up the music. This caused the already obnoxiously loud DeVere and DeAkielos family to shout over the music. 

When Éloi started to get anxious from the crowd and pandemonium that was Damen’s family, he picked the toddler off his lap and made his way into the living room. There were people gathered all over the house, but at least there seemed to be an agreement that the living room was for the small babies since there were multiple women in the room with their infants and toddlers. 

It had been maybe 25 minutes since Laurent arrived when Nikandros entered through the open doorway. He looked like his usual pissy self so Laurent rolled his eyes and continued to play with Éloi while simultaneously  chatting with Marie. She had only just sat down maybe a couple minutes before Nikandros had arrived and was talking about a new doll she wanted - and more specifically how Laurent could become her favorite uncle easily if he were to buy her said doll. 

Auguste appeared a couple minutes later. He sat  on the floor next to Laurent and rested his head on his little brother’s shoulders while he stroked Marie’s hair. 

The atmosphere was content when Auguste let out a deep sigh. The atmosphere became less content when he let out another, longer one. Laurent rolled his eyes by the third over exaggerated exhale.  “Have something to get off your chest?”

“Oh, who? Me? No, I’m just wondering.”

“Wondering what?” 

Auguste was attempting to hide his smile. Laurent was attempting to not start a fight over his brother playing the ‘no, you gotta guess’ game. “It’s nothing important,” Auguste waved off. 

“ _ Auguste _ ,” a warning. 

“I’m just wondering where your handsome boyfriend who should be carrying in your luggage is? I want to ask if you drove separately, but I think that would just worry me more.” 

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Auguste.” 

His tone unsure, he tried “girlfriend?” Laurent returned the question with a gripe. Auguste laughed. “I’m sorry, mon chou. I just don’t want you to be forever alone because of your own insecurities when you have so many beautiful qualities.” 

“Thanks for holding back,” grumbled Laurent. His older brother lovingly rubbed at his back in a half-hearted apology. Auguste knew Laurent preferred a hard truth over a kind lie. 

Damen entered the living room and Nikandros was following after. 

“What are you guys talking about,” Damen asked. Marie answered loudly before anyone could even open their mouth.   
“About how uncle Laurent is alone ‘cause he is insecure.” Everyone in the room looked over at Marie, and then at Laurent, whose face was turning scarlet.  Nicaise must have snuck in behind Damen and Nikandros because his laughter broke through the silence. 

 

Laurent had remained quiet for awhile as Damen and Nikandros had seated themselves on the couch and joined in conversing with Auguste and other family members. Laurent was shaking a baby rattle, pouting to himself from embarrassment. He started to feel a little bit better when Éloi reached for the rattle. Laurent pulled slightly back, causing Éloi to giggle and reach again. 

The playing went on for a couple minutes; lifting Laurent’s mood slightly. Laurent’s mood elevated immensely when Nikandros started complaining about his drive to Damen’s; how a “bitch in a convertible” cut him off and caused him to miss his exit. 

“Was the convertible a blue mustang?” Laurent questioned, voice sweet and thick with honey. Nikandros seemed stunned for only a moment before clicking his tongue in animosity towards Laurent. 

“You’re a cunt and a reckless driver.” Nikandros was quickly reprimanded by Damen, Auguste, and all the mom’s in the room for ‘language’, but he continued to stare at Laurent with disdain. 

Laurent stood up and collected Éloi in his arms. “Learn to drive better and you’ll know how to handle taking exits during emergencies.” 

Laurent had already made his leave before Nikandros could say anything back, but he was sure Nikandros must have at least made an uncouth gesture because motherly chastising could be heard from down the hall. 

Laurent put Éloi’s shoes on him and carried him out a back door which lead to the stables. It was a fairly short walk to the stables, taking only a couple minutes to walk across the familiar path. 

Opening the barn door required some difficult maneuver between not dropping Éloi and lifting up the latch, but he managed well enough. And when the door swung open, a breeze of hay and the smell of horse invaded Laurent’s senses, which filled him with an inexpressible warmth. 

When Laurent was forced to live with his Uncle, he was made to stay in his Uncle’s penthouse. It seemed odd to most, their Uncle lived in their mansion too, so there hadn’t been a need for him to even own an outside apartment. But Laurent’s uncle claimed it was for ‘work’, staying there more nights than not. He beguiled that it would be easier if Laurent lived with him. This meant Laurent couldn’t take care of his horse. His uncle suggested selling it, but when Laurent threw a fit, Damen claimed he could care for the horse. 

It meant Laurent was unable to see his horse a lot, but she was safe and taken care of. It made seeing her, however, very exciting. Laurent walked over to Éloise, and pet her nose softly, cooing and kissing her. Laurent laughed out loud when she started getting excited from seeing Laurent and began to do small hops and trots. Laurent hummed to calm her down. 

Once she settled, he let Éloi reach out and pet her. “That’s a horse, Éloi. Can you say horse? ‘Horsey,’ honey. Say ‘horsey.’”  It took a couple of tries before ‘horsey’ stuck more in Éloi’s head, but he managed the terminology. 

Then it was quiet while Éloi stroked Éloise’s nose. Laurent played with some of Éloi’s hairs while observing their interactions. It appeared as if both horse and child liked each other well enough. When the barn door made a sound of opening, Laurent turned his head, and promptly looked back immediately at Éloise in an attempt to hide his smile. 

Damen made his way over to Laurent and leaned his body against the stable. He reached out and gave Éloise a pat on her flank. 

“You know, I was thoroughly convinced you named your own horse until that kid was born.” Damen’s smile was relaxed as he gestured lazily at Éloi. 

“I did name her. Auguste probably just took a liking to the name.”

“Hmm, I remain unconvinced.”

“Have you come to bother me or are you actually going to say something meaningful for once?” 

Damen pressed his fingertips against his chest, feigning offense. Laurent remained cold as his countenance urged Damen to spill whatever he came to talk about. 

Damen’s hand moved off of Éloise and went to Laurent’s hair; moving Laurent’s some of Laurent’s baby hairs that had slipped out of his braiding, dragging them across his forehead and out of his face. Softly, Damen said “I wanted to catch up.” 

Laurent tensed. “You could have just asked about my life earlier in the living room,” he said as he pushed his baby hairs up and pat them down to stay still against the rest of his hair. 

“I want it to just be us. You’re more open when we’re alone together” 

“It’s because talking to you feels like talking to a dumb fish. Listens, but probably won’t retain anything.” 

“I’m hurt. I come all the way out here just so I can hear you talk and this is how you treat me?” 

Laurent rolled his eyes as he switched Éloi from one arm to the other. “It’s my job, since I’m the only one who makes sure you stay off the high horse.” 

Laurent glanced up at Damen and when their eyes met, mutual smiles grew on their faces. The familiarity of teasing Damen brought Laurent back to a sweet comfort that he shared with few people. The knotting feeling in the pit of his stomach  caused Laurent to turn away, petting Éloise with a pout. A squeezing heartache morphed into anxiety. Too many feelings and memories overflowed his senses. From his unrequited love, to why Damen would never love him, to the black room memories of late night room visits from his Uncle, and to the bright light blinding his eyes while being spoken to during one of those room visits. 

In an attempt to control himself from falling any deeper down the rabbit hole, he said “I want to ride her now.” His voice was low. Damen observed Laurent for a moment, scrutinizing the tone of his request. He was more understanding with Laurent’s mood swings than others, having been around his whole life and cared for him during summers. Damen also knew that he now needed to tread lightly and to not provoke Laurent’s unpleasant mood to become cruel. 

“I want to know what’s going on in your life, kid.” 

Laurent tensed at the nickname. A mocking reminder that Damen only ever saw him as nothing more than the ‘younger brother’ of Auguste. Laurent wouldn’t ever be in Damen’s life the way he wished, the closeness of a partner that is much different than a kid brother for a multitude of reasons. Not just sex (though the thought has been an issue for Laurent that caused his cheeks to turn scarlet and his pants to tighten since he was 13; on a very hot summer day, when he arrived early and watched Damen come out of the ocean, dripping wet, sun glistening off his muscles. And the worst part, completely naked), but Laurent also wanted the intensity of romantic love. To care for someone who he grew to love instead of being born into it. The kind of love that was so hard and fast and so much that it would constantly feel as if he were choking on it. 

He could never have that though. With the older Laurent  got the more he realised that fact. He figured it would hurt far less to push Damen away rather than have him however he could. Damen, however, tended to remain irresistible to Laurent’s heart. That’s what was going to make moving to New York easier for Laurent. 

“You don’t call or visit, but insist you want to know about my life. I enjoy that my life is only interesting when convenient.” 

“I texted you, Laurent. Nearly everyday. I rarely received a reply,” Damen crossed his arms over his barrel-chest. 

“If you expected me to drop everything because my phone would vibrate, then you’re more selfish than you let on.”

“So you’re upset with me because instead of calling, I texted you.”

“No. You texted me because I was too much of a bother to call. I barely saw you at my college graduation - which you brought Jokaste without telling me - and immediately left. You didn’t have the gall to ask me to come here. You had Auguste do it.” Damen’s brows were furrowed, staring intensely at Laurent. 

There was more to say. There was always something that stuck in the bottom of his throat. Too many private secrets that caused Laurent to toss and turn in the night. 

Damen wanted to speak, blatant and unashamed of his confusion from Laurent’s statements, but Éloi began to fuss. So Laurent switched him back over to rest on his other arm. He gave a silent thank you to Éloi for being the perfect excuse to escape. If Laurent was at the core of his honesty, he didn’t want to fight with Damen. Not right now. “He needs to go back inside.” 

With his head down Laurent made leave towards the barn door. Damen followed. “Hey,” Damen called out. “We’re not done talking.” 

Laurent was already at the barn door. He stalled for a moment and then, with a scoff, “No see, that’s the thing.  _ You’re  _ not done talking. As always, you never know when to shut up.” And then made his way back to the house. 

Maybe Damen would have followed. But his phone rang, and an inside debate he chose to answer it instead. Laurent felt relieved that he learned to hold back his tears years ago. 


	2. A "Surprise" Engagement: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless to my beautiful, perfect, amazing beta laurentshair! ily sm.   
> Thank you AGAIN for reading, ur the best and i'm probably in love with u. Enjoy!

Laurent stood in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, trying to level his breathing and keep the tears from coming. Here, he could wait out everyone who showed up at Damen’s house and miss the inevitable engagement announcement.  Laurent knew, of course. Mainly because Auguste had given it away when he first invited Laurent to Damen’s home. It was obvious that Damen was trying to plan a surprise engagement party. He wasn’t the most discreet person, even when he tried his hardest. He took his hair out of the ponytail when he heard the commotion outside. He glanced towards the door and  heard some cheers. 

Laurent could feel his chest rising and falling. Looking back at himself in the mirror, he took himself in. His light blonde hair was nearly past his waist and his face, though always pretty, had hardened out to give him a bit more of a masculine appearance. Laurent guessed he should be grateful for his beauty, but it came with a price. He was indifferent to it. 

Laurent undid his top braids that had been styled into his high ponytail, letting all of his hair down. Tousling his hair to make it lay nicer, he determined it presentable and stepped outside the bathroom into the pandemonium. 

With Laurent’s family, engagement parties weren’t surprises, and no one acted berserk. They were quiet, respectful, filled with rumours, and with way too many secrets. But still quiet. Damen’s family was quite the opposite. Laurent had discovered his fact when he stepped out his bedroom. From upstairs, Laurent leaned over the railing and could see people clapping Damen on the back, popping the corks off  champagne bottles (which made a mess of the floor), and setting up party activities as the sun began to set.  

Music had been turned on after Damen presumably made his announcement. The music was deafening, which was strange to Laurent, considering it was supposed to be an engagement party and not a house party. Then again, Laurent shouldn’t be surprised. Damen had always been quite the party animal. 

He looked around from the top the staircase for Auguste, but he couldn’t be seen. Laurent pondered whether or not he should go back to his room and wait out the night, but dismissed that idea when people started coming upstairs. Avoiding the party, or Damen, wasn’t going to be helpful tonight. So Laurent padded down the stairs, a bored expression plastered on his face, and walked over to Damen. 

Laurent was unsure how to feel when Damen purposely moved people out of the way when Laurent made his way over. 

Laurent was toe-to-toe with Damen. Damen’s burly body was creating heated friction between the two of them. Or, maybe that was Laurent, who was trying very hard to not ogle Damen’s every muscle, curve, and hair. 

Laurent, even though he was not short by any standard, still had to look up into Damen’s dark chocolate eyes. It was easy to get lost in his eyes; they were  so open and genuine. The kind of eyes a fair king would have, or damsel-saving hero. Laurent was unable to think anytime he looked in them, and he couldn’t keep the thought of wishing to be said damsel out of his head. 

But he wasn’t the damsel. He wasn’t anything but Auguste’s little brother. So before the elongated eye contact made him do something stupid, he said, quietly, “Congratulations.” 

It didn’t sound like a sweet congrats. If anything, it sounded more like Laurent  had just sarcastically praised Damen for running over his dog. Laurent knew he was right too, when Damen gave him a funny look. 

Auguste emerged from the crowd, putting his arm over Laurent’s shoulder and gripped outwards with the same arm onto Damen’s. In Auguste’s other hand, was a glass of water.  It was probably to keep him from drinking, which was best for his health. Otherwise he probably would have been, since Nicaise was plenty old enough to babysit.  

A smaller group of Damen’s closer friends started forming together, talking about the wedding. It was becoming even louder as people shouted over each other, arguing about colour schemes, cake flavours, and other nonsense. The sudden onslaught of people had Laurent feeling  claustrophobic. He wished to leave, but Auguste’s grip on Laurent’s shoulder prevented him from doing so.

“When’s the wedding?” Nikandros shouted over everyone. The overlapping chatter around them subsided. The air that was just filled with noise grew quiet. Everyone looked over at Nikandros. From the  tone of his voice, it was fairly credible to say that he was not happy about this event. To be fair, Nikandros had never claimed to like Jokaste. Nikandros’ candour was one of the very few things he appreciated about the man. He didn’t prefer beating around the bush. He preferred to go straight into the bush and beat it directly till it was nothing but broken stick and dead leaves. 

It was kind of nice, if Laurent was honest with himself, that in this small circle of assholes there was someone that was equally bitter as himself. 

“I thought I had said it during the announcement?”

“No. You said we were all here because you were getting married  _ soon _ . You didn’t mention  _ when _ .” 

“Oh. Well,” Damen rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s in three weeks.”

“Three weeks,” Nikandros squalled. 

“It’s gotta be fast, you know? ’Cause some people are visiting, and Jokaste wanted it to be quick and to the point.”

“But what about you? That doesn’t sound like you at all. You’ve always taken getting married seriously, and now-” 

“Nik, don’t argue with me about this.” Nikandros held his tongue after Damen snipped at him. A beat of silence passed and Damen was looking around the circle. He then looked over his friends, scanning over the party goers. I’m…” He started, drawing out his word as he thought, “going to find Jokaste. Auguste, come help me look?” 

Auguste nodded and let go of Laurent. The both of them turned into the crowd to start hunting for Damen’s fiancée. Laurent found it incredulous that he hadn’t seen her all day, considering the circumstances. 

Deep in thought, Laurent hadn’t noticed Damen cross the circle towards him. “I know you don’t like parties or big crowds.” Damen ran his hands through Laurent’s hair. From the adoring look in his eyes it seems he had been waiting to do that all day long. 

When Damen’s hand reached the ends of Laurent’s hair he lifted it back up again and slipped into behind Laurent’s silky hair. His hand rested on Laurent’s neck and pulled him in close. Astonishingly close. 

Their noses grazed ever so slightly. Laurent couldn’t even attempt to stop his brain from deliberating that if he moved less than half an inch, he’d be engrossed in Damen’s full lips. 

His heart was pounding in his ears as, tentatively, Damen moved to Laurent’s ear whispering “I’ll make it up to you later.” Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, Damen left to search for Jokaste. 

Laurent took a moment to recall how to swallow. Damen’s affection never put Laurent in anything but a sour mood as of late. Late being the last two years, when Laurent had arrived home to Damen’s house late one weekday. He told Damen it was for a school project, but Laurent just needed to be alone and think. Recently turning 18 and only a couple months from graduation, Laurent trembled with all kinds of hysterics as he deliberated the possibility of being more than friends or brothers with Damen. He had decided to tell Damen, from a result of nerves and spontaneity, but it came to a screeching halt when he stepped through the door to see Damen cuddling on the couch with Jokaste. It made going to college easier. It made the rest of Laurent’s life irrationally arduous. 

Now Laurent was ruminating old, unfortunate memories all because Damen had the tendencies of a slut (he definitely had been one). He couldn’t bare the way Damen slept around without a care in the world.

With Damen gone, Jord, Lazar, and Pallas took to their own conversation. Nikandros loitered with his arms crossed and a disdainful expression. It was almost too easy to edge Nikandros on when when he was calm. The idea of pushing him over the edge when he was already standing by just his toes gave Laurent a sadistically warm feeling. 

Nikandros jumped in surprise when Laurent appeared next to him without him noticing. He merely rolled his eyes though when he realised who it was. To be fair, they never have gotten along. Nikandros with a frank personality that could be rough around the edges while Laurent was… well, rough all around. Clashing personalities and a definitive battle for Damen’s attention lended itself into creating an utmost beautiful long-standing rancor. One, which Laurent was going to use to fuel his sour mood.  

“So, Nikandros.” At the sound of Laurent’s voice, which dripped with malice charm, Nikandros turned his head to face Laurent. 

“What do  _ you _ want, snake?”

“You should really watch all this frowning you do, Nikandros. You don’t want to have wrinkles early in life. Imagine if you didn’t have your looks. You’d be left with just your personality and that wouldn’t get you very far in life.”

“You know, Laurent, that’s some bold words considering how much of a little shit you are.” Laurent’s eyes dashed down to Nikandros’ fist, which clenched, and smirked when meeting back at Nikandros’ face. 

“Imagine you without your looks though. Please, just to amuse me.” 

“I’m not going along with whatever game you’re trying to play.”

But when Nikandros continued his fuming glare, Laurent charged on. “Has Damen decided his best man? I bet he has. Was it you? It’s difficult for me to comprehend how. His wedding needs to maintain sophistication and not have some poor, bankrupt businessman’s son represent the esteemed DeAkielos name.”

A chord was struck, Laurent could see that. Nikandros family, back when Laurent had still been living in his Uncle’s penthouse, had filed multiple bankruptcies after the recession. They also had to borrow large loans from Damen’s family. And while Damen’s family was more than capable to give their beloved family friends a loan, it still caused embarrassment along with the usual snide gossip at parties. 

“If the idea of me being there for my best friend truly bothers you, we’ll just have to make sure you sit in the back, Laurent. Considering no one would want an ‘insecure’ child interrupting such an esteemed wedding.” 

The match had been lit. So forth became a cruel altercation. Laurent beginning his chorus of mutilating a man’s ego, while Nikandros shouted slurs. 

Laurent could tell other people were looking but he remained calm, unwavering as Nikandros gave no impression that he knew he was attracting attention. Or perhaps he just didn’t care that there were onlookers. It wasn’t until Laurent felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned, that he realised any fun he previously had been having was over. 

He could hear his heartbeat drumming  inside his ears. And as his hair was gently caressed and moved off his shoulder, his whole body tensed as he stared into icy blue eyes. 

“I should have known, Laurent, that you would be here causing a scene.” Nikandros’ voice had ceased at Laurent’s Uncle’s arrival. His Uncle smiled and looked around at all the guest who had taken to viewing his and Nikandros’ squabble. “And Laurent wonders why forming relationships is difficult for him,” his Uncle stated. The statement was followed by scattering laughter. 

Just a single touch from his Uncle sent an apprehensive feeling down Laurent’s spine. Laurent tore his shoulder out of his Uncle’s grip and, with his head down, made his way to a separate hallway. He had to leave. He could hardly stand being in the same room as his Uncle. 

Laurent entered a more secluded section of Damen’s mansion. . It was also near a door that opened up to the garden in the backyard. Right now, Laurent severely needed some fresh air. And silence.

The hallways, though minimalistic, remained just as grand as the rest of the house. Laurent kept a  his hand along one side of the wall in order to stabilize himself. 

Once he reached the end of the hallway, he propped open the door and sat on the bench beside the open door. He attempted to steady his breathing, breathing deep and slow, before he had a full-blown panic attack. His Uncle wasn’t supposed to be here. There was no reason for him to be, besides maybe appearances which he could have easily made up excuses for his absence. But what frustrated Laurent more was the fact that Damen had not mentioned this at all to him. Although Laurent had not shared specific details about what happened between him and his Uncle, Damen knew enough to realize that Laurent despised him. He figured Damen knew better than to just have his Uncle to come to events without warning Laurent of his presence. Laurent was definitely going to be arguing with Damen later. 

Laurent hunched down, putting his head in his hands. Running his hands through his hair,  he sat back up and took in another deep breath as he overlooked the garden and watched the distance waves crash onto shadowed sand. 

Laurent was left alone with his thoughts for maybe five minutes before he heard hushed voices arguing in the hallway near the door. He recognized them both; Jokaste and Kastor. They must not have noticed him outside because they continued their conversation. The words were difficult for Laurent to make out as stepped up onto the bench. He flattened himself out against the wall to avoid detection. What he could make out through the open door was Jokaste attempting to calm Kastor down through terms of endearment and quick reassurances. 

“I know you’re upset.”

“He’s mine, right? Not Damen’s?” Silence. “What do you mean you don’t  _ know. _ ”

“Enough of this. I’m not going to fight with you here. When you want to act like a mature adult and have a real conversation about it, we will. But for now we will stick with the plan and feign normality.”

Through the tone of Jokaste’s voice, it was clear their conversation was finished. Laurent toed down quietly from the bench to head back inside. Laurent didn't need to hear the whole conversation to know one clear fact: Jokaste was fucking Kastor. It was obvious, now that Laurent thought of it. Since their recent convergence at his college graduation.  From her prolonged disappearances to her fake smiles, Laurent was surprised how no one had caught on earlier. But now his heart was breaking for Damen. Laurent didn’t know exactly what they had planned, but he knew enough to understand they were double-crossing assholes. 

Laurent was fairly sure they had both gone, but his head must not have been in the right place because as soon as he stepped through the door, Jokaste and Kastor looked over at him from where they stood, out of sight near the bathroom door. 

Jokaste’s eyes widened  as Kastor glared curiously. Laurent returned the glare to the both of them. He snubbed them as he made his way back to the party. 

  
  


The party remained just as crowded, if not more, as he had left it. Many people drunk, slurring and dancing. Hanging off of friend’s and family member's arms. Through the big crowd of people however, Laurent couldn’t pinpoint Damen. A sense of relief washed over him when his Uncle was nowhere in sight.

His eyes landed on Nikandros, who was sitting at the bar. He also saw Jokaste, who was scanned the room. Once her eyes landed on Laurent, she pointed to him and mouthed, ‘stay there.’ Laurent refused to allow her to manipulate him or Damen. He needed to find Damen before she did.  

Laurent maneuvered around everyone asking if they had seen Damen. Many were too drunk to answer, or genuinely hadn’t seen him. Ten minutes had gone by and he was starting to sweat. Jokaste appeared again in his line of vision and she started to make her way over to him. He had no interest in whatever manipulated concoction of an excuse she had prepared. He didn’t have to listen to what she was going to say though. Damen had appeared behind her, scooping her up against him and kissed at her cheeks and face. 

Laurent felt his chest ache. Ten minutes of searching and he found no hide nor hair of Damen. Then he appeared, as if from smoke, to snuggle up into an ungrateful slut. His head was pounding. The day had held far too many events than Laurent was comfortable with handling. And now he watched as Jokaste subtly tried to pry herself away from Damen. Laurent couldn’t comprehend why anyone would choose Kastor’s affections over Damen’s. 

Laurent remembered Nikandros. He remembered alcohol. While Laurent was headstrong about control over every detail of his actions, there were moments of spontaneity. Damen had told Laurent once ‘I can always count on Laurent to shock me’ when they were  younger. Perhaps this was one of those moments.

Laurent walked over to Nikandros who had just had his drink placed in front of him. As Nikandros reached for his shot glass when Laurent came up behind him, snatched it off the table, and threw his head back as he let the burning vodka slip down his throat and warm his empty gut. 

When Laurent sat down, he was met with a very annoyed Nikandros. “You’re such a pesky little shit.”

“Bite me,” Laurent hissed as he threw two fingers up, ordering more shots.”

“You can’t hold your liquor, Laurent.”

“You can’t hold a relationship, but I never say anything.”

Before Nikandros could reply Laurent shoved a full shot glass his way and threw back his own. Nikandros cautiously threw his back too. He set the glass down and stared at Laurent, as if he were confused at why he was there in the first place. . 

“We need to break them up.” Laurent stated.

“ _ Who _ ?” 

“Damen and Jokaste.”

“You can’t be serious, Laurent.”

“I thought you’d be on my side here?” Laurent received no response. Only a puzzled look. “We both know she’s fucking Kastor.”

That caught Nikandros’ attention. Whether he actually knew it or not, he appeared to wholeheartedly believe  that Laurent was telling the truth. “So… you want to make a plan with me to break the two of them up?” Laurent nodded. “Because Damen would never listen to us,” Nikandros answered slowly. 

“Because Damen would never listen to us. He’s too loyal and blinded by ‘love’. Like a dog. And I’m sure she makes him feel like a bitch in heat when she spreads her legs. Hard to not be blinded by that.”

They’ve both relaxed around each other considerably. It was probably the first time they have ever been comfortable around each other. Their moods  were sullen though. “I don’t want to hurt Damen,” said Laurent. “I… want to protect him.” Nikandros seemed touched at Laurent’s honesty. Nikandros gave a heady sigh. 

“Jokaste will hurt him, Nikandros.”

“So we’re forced to choose what kind of hurt he feels?” 

“Not forced. We’re in the trolley dilemma. Do we let one person get hit, or five?” 

“Who does Damen represent? The one or the five?” 

Laurent didn’t t have an answer for this. What he did know was that he needed to stop the wedding and end the engagement. But, he couldn’t do it alone. Not without Nikandros. Well, he could. But the risk of failure or getting caught diminishes with Nikandros’ help. 

Laurent ordered two shots again.  Laurent and Nikandros held them up to each other. A serious countenance was set on both their faces “To Damen,” Laurent said. 

“To Damen,” Nikandros echoed.

They clinked  their glasses together and tossed back the vodka in solidarity. 

  
  


Damen appeared shortly after. He was  alone, which meant Jokaste had escaped his grasp of endearment. It was clear Damen had gotten comfortably tipsy, to the degree where he could probably still drive if needed. He threw his arm over Nikandros’ shoulders and kissed  his cheeks. 

“Hey, Nikky! You having fun?”

“Hi, Damen. It looks like you are.” Damen laughed loudly at Nikandros’ statement. Nikandros tensed at Damen’s boisterous mood. Laurent glared at Nikandros To make sure make sure he relaxed, Laurent discreetly  placed his index finger on his lips as a sign to ‘act natural’ and ‘keep his mouth shut.’ It quickly became difficult to do so, however, when when his arms suddenly felt both heavy and lightweight. Those three shots of vodka were catching up with him. Laurent never had a high tolerance.

“I saw,” Damen had to take a moment to swallow and think, leaning more against Nikandros. “I saw you guys throw cheers without me!” Damen swayed, barely, but Nikandros gripped his fingers on Damen’s large bicep to steady him.  “How could you without me?” Laurent realized Damen didn’t seem that he wanted to go away anytime soon.

Nikandros rubbed at Damen’s arm, comforting him. “We were throwing cheers to you, bro.” 

“To me?” Damen let out a giggle along with a dopey grin. “You guys are,” Damen pressed his face into Nikandros. “The greatest.” 

Damen inhaled dramatically. He began to stare at Laurent while he rested his cheek against Nikandros, who remained the only support that held him upright, patting his shoulder.

Laurent shifted, annoyed as his head became dizzy. “What, Damen?” 

“Nothing. I enjoy the feeling I get when I look at you”

Laurent could feel his whole brain explode and then die. He halfheartedly wished he could have come up with some excuse to not come. Often, college was always the excuse, to avoid seeing Damen and Jokaste. The truth was though that Laurent missed Damen immensely. Unfortunately, Laurent was starting to sense himself getting increasingly drunk. He focused all his attentions on keeping his mouth shut and head turned away to hide his flush. Damen seemed alright with Laurent not replying. 

“Remember when you were a kid? Like seven, and you would beg for me to pick you up, but once you were up you refused to be put back down?” Damen’s voice was more steady and serious, yet prevailed softness. Damen was starting to sober up little by little. He must not have had a drink in awhile if that was the case. It seemed that the more sober Damen became, the more drunk Laurent got. 

Laurent attempted to swivel and face Damen to try and understand what he was talking about, but in doing so he collapsed off the chair and fell down to the ground. It was rare for Laurent to experience fortunate things. Damen jumping away from Nikandros to catch Laurent before he fell, and then lifting him up into the air; holding him like a damsel seemed fortunate, but more so felt like God’s way of being the cruelest he could possibly be. 

Laurent hung off Damen loosely. He slowly blinked at Damen’s face, trying to make sense of the events that had just unfolded. He only received a smile from Damen, who continued his earlier sentiment. “You’re gonna find someone who is gonna want to pick you up and never put you down. Just like Auguste and I.” 

When Damen set Laurent down back on his feet, he continued to hold him.“I’ve been looking for you all night.”

“You were… all over…. You were with Jokaste.” Damen ran his hands through Laurent’s hair. Raking his nails lightly against his scalp. Laurent’s eyes rolled back as he shut them and resisted the urge to purr. “Harder to tell who's who when both have long blonde hair.” He took one of his large hands and placed it against Laurent’s forehead. “You feel very warm. Are you drunk?” 

“I’m thinking as clear as anybody else.” Was Laurent slurring? He couldn’t tell. 

“So,” Damen chuckled. “Not at all then.” Laurent furrowed his brow in confusion, not understanding the joke. Damen laughed again, shaking his head. Laurent processed how they were standing. Laurent still his his arms hanging around Damen’s neck and Damen’s arms were wrapped around his lower waist. Their bodies were pressed up against each other. The room was dark save for the flashing neon party lights, but Laurent could only focus on Damen’s hot, steady breaths against his forehead. Laurent could feel his breathing getting heavier; he could feel himself not thinking. He tilted his head up and met Damen’s dark brown eyes. They sparkled in every light they encountered and Laurent was having trouble if he enjoyed chocolate because it tasted good or because it reminded him of Damen. 

Damen. The Damen whose house he showed up at late morning. Damen who didn’t make him leave, but let him eat. Damen who knocked on the bathroom door and bathed him gently while he cried. Those eyes offered him sanctuary. Those thick curls offered him grip during bad nights. And those perfect lips which spoke tender reassurances. 

“ _ I missed you _ , Damen.” It must have caught Damen off guard because he blinked then swayed. His whole self must have come undone because his hands slid down. Slid down right onto Laurent’s ass. 

It frightened Laurent. He forgot, for a moment, where he was. His first instinct was to  shove whoever was touching him away. So he did. Damen only stumbled slightly, being as large a guy as he is. Laurent, however, fell back onto Nikandros, who must not have been paying the slightest attention because he was halfway through a whiskey and was very bewildered at the sudden young man sitting in his lap. 

“Laurent,” Damen reached out and Laurent slapped his hand away.

“I’m fine.”

“But-”

“I said I was fine.” Laurent hissed. “Don’t touch me. And could you get off of me?”

Nikandros gasped, insulted. “You’re sitting on  _ me _ , Laurent.” 

Laurent growled and hopped off. He held onto what he hoped was a chair, but it could have been Nikandros. 

“Laurent you’re a lot more drunk than I thought. You need to calm down.” 

“Calm down?” Nikandros attempted to take a sip of whiskey but held it away again when Laurent swayed against him. Damen reached out at Laurent to take hold of him. Nikandros shook his head in disbelief. 

“I’ll take you to my room. No one will bother you.”

“Where you fuck Jokaste?” The words registered a split second after Laurent had said them. It was quiet between the three of them. The silence was broken when Laurent seethed out ‘fuck you.’ Nikandros nearly lost his own mind when immediately after his whiskey was stolen from his hand, and splashed all over Damen’s face. 

“What is it with you and my alcohol?!” 

Nikandros’ eyes widened  as Laurent laid across his lap, similar to the way a stripper would. Laurent grabbed Nikandros’ face one handed, and forced him to look directly at his face. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow. After our date. Pick me up at eight.” Then, without a second thought, Laurent placed a long, wet kiss against Nikandros’ cheek. Call it pure luck that Laurent managed to stumble out of Nikandros’ embrace and into Auguste’s. 

“Woah,” said Auguste. “Are you alright, Laurent?”

Laurent mumbled, “take me to bed”  and Auguste, thankfully without questioning, did. 

  
  


Damen was left standing in front of Nikandros. Both of them looking just as shocked as the other. 

“You have a date with Laurent?”

“Really, Damen? After everything that just happened,  _ that’s  _ what you’re worried about?” 

“Are you going on a date with him or not?”

There was a slight pause before Nikandros said, “I guess we are.” Despite how much he disliked the idea of spending more than five minutes with Laurent, he knew not to tamper with Laurent’s plans.

Damen blinked at Nikandros, his brain processing the information. In a few seconds it appeared as though Damen had suffered from the five stages of grief. And then he laughed. It sounded as if it started from disbelief but then morphed into something slightly crazier. “I’m not jealous,” Damen said in a rather jealous tone. “But you can’t date Laurent.” 

There were many issues with Damen’s statement. One of them being that he felt the need to state his feelings on whether or not he was jealous when literally no one had asked. Another was that shit-faced mcgee Laurent had a temper tantrum, and Damen was more concerned about what a 22 year old adult was going to be doing tomorrow after eight o’clock, sober, instead of worrying if he was in the living room, drunk off his ass, starting World War III with Makedon. 

The whole night had been a whirlpool of complete insanity. Nikandros had a deep, overwhelming feeling that this was how the next three weeks were going to go. Especially with him now in cahoots with Laurent to destroy a five year relationship. 

Nikandros almost ordered another drink, but feared Laurent appearing from thin air and throwing it. Again. So, he laid his head down against the bar and passed out. 

Afterall, he needed to be well-rested for his date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on my tumblr @meet-me-at-kingsmeet  
> Find me on twitter @heirofkingsmeet
> 
> Find my lovely beta on tumblr @laurentshair  
> Find her on twitter @laurentshair  
> Check out her supER AWESOME fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwriter
> 
> thank you guys againfor reading! Constructive criticism is fine by me  
> love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my tumblr @meet-me-at-kingsmeet  
> Find me on twitter @heirofkingsmeet
> 
> Find my lovely beta on tumblr @laurentshair  
> Find her on twitter @laurentshair  
> Check out her supER AWESOME fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwriter
> 
> thank you guys sm for reading! Constructive criticism is okay with me!  
> love you guys <3


End file.
